


Airport

by mclennonmydear



Series: Showing Off [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Airports, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclennonmydear/pseuds/mclennonmydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ianto, there's people." "Uh-huh." "They're staring." "I'm showing off my hot boyfriend to the public." he said, kissing Jack once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

The airport was quiet. It was almost four in the morning, and Ianto was struggling to stay awake. He glanced down at his watch. Jack was supposed to arrive twenty minute ago. Ianto shook his head, adjusting his tie. 

"Ianto!" His head snapped up, searching for the source of the voice. He smiled. "Jack. Good to see you, sir." Jack grinned, placing a kiss on Ianto's cheek. "Jack, there's people." He whispered frantically, blushing. Jack smirked. "If I were you, I'd be proud to show off my hot boyfriend to the public." "Boyfriend, sir?" "You know what I mean."

Ianto still refused to hold Jack's hand on their way out of the airport.

 

 

Ianto huffed angrily. Jack had called him a few hours ago, saying his flight was delayed, and he'd be an hour late. It was 10pm and all Ianto wanted was to see his stupid boyfriend again. "Do you have to go?" he had asked, fully knowing what the answer would be. "UNIT's orders." Jack had replied, kissing him. 

"Bloody UNIT." Ianto grumbled under his breath. He was starting to get majorly pissed when at last he saw a familiar figure approaching, coat swishing behind him. "Jack!" he called, practically running over to him. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, kissing him square on the mouth. He felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, lifting him sightly off the ground. Jack pulled away. "Ianto, there's people." "Uh-huh." "They're staring." Ianto glanced around. Indeed they were. Some gaping, some glaring, some looking completely turn on. "I'm showing off my hot boyfriend to the public." he said, kissing Jack once more. 

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked later, walking briskly out of the airport. He was eager to be home with his favorite man in bed with him. Their hands swung merrily between them. "You know what I mean." Ianto replied with a coy smile.


End file.
